Halloween massacre
by Nightmarity19
Summary: One of Dash's pranks might get her into some deadly and dangerous trouble by someone she is close to her
1. Chapter 1

**Halloween Massacre Chapter 1 Getting Away With Murder**

The night was young full of life except for one primal scream when Twilight came home to see a dismembered head attached to the wall but under close examination it felt plastic. Laughter could be heard from the kitchen as Rainbow Dash started rolling on the floor much to her friend's distaste in her wicked humor. As soon as Dash stopped laughing, she looked up to see Twi not in a happy mood after the stunt she just pulled.

"That wasn't funny Dash I thought that was a real severed head" said Twilight crossing her arms.

"Oh come on Twi it's gonna be Halloween soon so I'm just getting in the mood of it, I'm going to be vampire this year and scare the pants off of Rarity" said Dash expressing a wicked smile.

"Oh dear, your pranks are gonna get you in trouble one day" expressed Twilight walking in the kitchen.

"And why so?" asked Dash walking behind her.

Twilight didn't answer but only poured out some candy into a bowl before turning to the door.

"One of these days Dash someone will be so tired of your silly pranks that they'll want to murder you" explained Twilight setting the bowl on the coffee table.

"Silly? My pranks are not silly" defended Dash.

"Really? How about that time you placed a vampire bat in Rarity's room last week, she had a near heart attack" said Twilight giving her friend an example of how her pranks have gone too far.

"Ok you have to admit that one was funny" said Dash chuckling.

Twilight gave a disappointed sigh then stopped the conversation knowing that no matter what she says it won't get through to Rainbow, she was already in the spirit of Trick-or-Treat of Halloween. While Twi set up the spiders and other decorations, Dash went out to go pick up her costume from Rarity who surprisingly is going as a Day of a Dead masquerade girl so Twi was a little worried that Rainbow's pranks will set off something deadly.

Rarity trimmed out the final touches of the vampire costume then backing up and creating a picture before nodding her head in agreement. Her bell dinged signaling that Rainbow was here to pick it up and Rarity was prepared for whatever she had planned even though Halloween was on it's way this was the kind of holiday Dash got a kick out of.

"Hey Rarity you got my costume ready?" asked Dash nicely.

"Yes darling I do, have a look" said Rarity guiding her rainbow haired friend to the finished product.

"It looks awesome Rarity thanks" said Dash expressing her gratitude.

"My pleasure darling" replied Rarity sweetly.

Wrapping it in some cloth to protect it from damage of the elements, Dash paid her friend for the dress before taking it home. Rarity was quite shocked that Rainbow hadn't done some kind of cruel prank on her, I guess she figured what Twilight said to her got through to her. When no one was around Rarity reached in her drawer full of different masks and pulled out one that was white but full of rose thorns and had a skull design around it to make it more scarier. Closely examining then putting the mask on, she attempted to perform sexy eye motions but it scared her very much so the fashionista took it off before setting it on her bed.

 _This Halloween I am going to give Rainbow a taste of her own medicine_ thought Rarity lifting the mask up smirking.

"Finished" said Twilight looking at her remade Midnight Sparkle wings.

"So you're going as Midnight Sparkle? Cool" said Dash drinking some soda leaning on the doorway.

"Yea I figured I could be more scary since last year when I went as a magical girl didn't quite work but I was able to turn some heads" explained Twilight blushing a bit.

Dash rolled her eyes and walked in putting her costume on a hanger looking at it.

"Wow that looks amazing, I didn't know Rarity could make something so...amazing and lifelike" expressed Twilight showing her amazement towards it.

"Yep although she seemed kinda strange when she presented it to me as if to say she'd probably I don't know...kill me or something" said Dash feeling a little uneasy.

Twilight laughed at the thought of Rarity going on a murderous rampage.

"Twi I'm serious!" shouted Dash.

"Rainbow come on, I know Rarity would never try to harm you" said Twilight.

"I don't know about that, I mean I did pull some mean pranks on her in the past" replied Dash recalling the many pranks she has pulled on Rarity.

"Well don't worry you'll be fine" reassured Twilight putting away her Day of the Dead mask underneath her computer table.

"Alright I trust you" replied Dash feeling a little better.

Twilight let out a fake smile then led Rainbow out of the room as she shut the door examining the mask.

 _I'm sorry I have to do this Rainbow but your pranks have gone too far_ thought Twilight.


	2. Chapter 2 Bad Intentions

Halloween Massacre Chapter 2 Bad Intentions

Fact was that Rainbow was still feeling some sort of bed feeling coming from Rarity when she picked up her costume and that was a scared feeling.

 _I don't know what to feel because the way she looks at me was odd_ thought Dash.

Pushing that thought out of her head all she was focused on is scaring the crap out of all the other kids who are trick-or-treating this year and this was the time of year Dash's pranks start to spread like a bad disease. A cold chill ran up her spine as she turned around to see a figure standing outside tilting her head slightly to the left holding a knife that made Dash's blood run cold as ice.

She wanted to say something but all Rainbow did was fall on her ass, backing up before running upstairs and knocked on Twilight's door. Her friend came out as a recreation of Midnight Sparkle but Dash hugged Twi tightly as if she was being attacked by someone when clearly there was a strange figure outside her window. The mere thought of it drove her sanity down to a dangerous level.

"Whoa Dash are you ok? You look like you saw a ghost" asked Twilight shocked at her friend sudden embrace.

"I saw…..a killer at the window, she was carrying a knife tilting her head at me like she wanted to kill me" said Dash shaking violently.

Again, this made Twilight laugh as she thought was another one of her silly pranks.

"Ok Dash I'll go check out what's going on" replied Twilight walking outside of the house looking around before going back in and closing the door.

Twilight shook her head in disappointment and went back in her room.

"But….I swear" started Dash.

The last thing she heard was the sound of the door slam.

Dash knew that her own friend wouldn't believe it but she knew in the back of her mind that she saw something but just like Twilight she prepared for the festivities that was Halloween.

"Alright let's see if I can keep a cool head in this and focus on what needs to be done" said Dash.

All of a sudden without warning there was a knock at the door. Dash approached it cautiously to reveal Rarity wearing a long black cloak that covered her hair and whole body smiling at Rainbow.

"Might I say Dash you look positively marvelous in your costume" complimented Rarity.

"Thanks" replied Dash.

"Hope you have a good Halloween, would hate to see something happen to you on the most frightening night of your life" said Rarity with a secret smirk across her face.

Dash was still feeling a bit squeamish about going outside which Rarity planned for.

"I'd love to stay and chat some more but I have some things I have to do, happy Halloween" said Rarity turning around before walking away.

"Yea see you" replied Dash closing the door.

Twilight came downstairs in her completed Midnight Sparkle costume posing but quickly sensed a cold shake come from Rainbow as if she had seen some kind of ghost.

"You ok?" asked Twilight concerned.

Dash broke from her trance shaking her head facing her friend.

"Who was at the door? Rarity?" asked once again by Twilight.

"Yea" said Rainbow.

Twilight sprouted a confused look but all she could do was pat Rainbow Dash on the back then walk the bowl of candy outside their front door.

"I mean Twi if someone was going after any one of us, would you feel threatened at all?" pondered Dash.

"Seeing that Shy and Applejack are touring with Shimmer, I don't think they'll be coming back soon at least not for a while" replied Twilight coldly and putting on her mask on.

"I know…" started Dash.

Twilight gave a reassuring smile then proceeded to leave out of the house to go help Rarity with some other decorations so the Boutique can look like a make shift haunted house for the children. Dash applied her fake fangs then left the house as well keeping an eye out for anything suspicious and more or less unusual. Looking around without any disregard for her current surroundings Rainbow tripped on a sidewalk, falling on her face before tumbling down a hill into a grassy patch.

"Ow" said Dash winching in pain rubbing her ow bruised forehead.

A slight chirp from a cricket was the only noise that reached Dash's ears, it was strange as she started to think about Rarity's sudden leave in such a hurry. Could she be behind that person Rainbow saw through her window earlier? Thinking would have to wait as a paper airplane landed on the crunchy leaves and Dash bent down and picked it up. Closely examining it making sure they're weren't any hidden surprises then unshaped it to make it look normal paper you would find in a spiral notebook, she read:

 _Your own little pranks are going to_ _KILL you._

 _It's the Day of the Dead._

 _Head to the cemetery not too far from here, from there you will spot a coffin._

 _When you see this, step inside and await further instructions_

The most threatening part of the letter was seeing the word KILL in fresh blood. Dash's heart was pounding like a drum set as she looked up at the full moon.

 _Guess I have no other at this point_ thought Dash making her way towards the cemetery.

Fog surrounded the realm of the deceased as Dash walked past every last tombstone cautiously, being careful to not have someone sneak attack her. A single chill ran up her spine as she could see a jet black coffin came into view, making Rainbow's blood run as cold as ice as the writing on the outside of it said: R.I.P Rainbow Dash.

Leaves crunching under someone's foot was all the motivation she needed to get inside this air tight death trap before shutting the lid quickly. The masked figure walked around the filled up coffin smirking sinisterly as Rarity looked down running her single finger around the lid.

"Poor Rainbow Dash…this is only the start of my prank revenge" said Rarity as she levitated the coffin back to her Boutique. Dash felt a thud while also hearing some familiar voices.

"Wow I guess those magic lessons you took really paid off" said Twilight.

"But of course darling now would you help me prep the coffin by standing it up right?" asked Rarity.

Both girls hoisted up the coffin having it stand straight up as it was leaning on a wall.

"Now what?" pondered Twilight.

"The real fun begins and don't worry, think of it as revenge for all those pranks she has put on you and I" explained Rarity.

Rainbow waited for the two girl's footsteps became silent before she opened the coffin door then noticed another sticky note that was mysteriously placed on the door of the Boutique.

 _Certain pranks can really hurt_

 _Or make sounds_

It sounded like a riddle until some kind of chirping noise could be heard from above. From the rate at where it can be heard and reach Dash's ears it looked as if the chirping was coming from the open window. Upon further investigation a flurry of bats flooded the room leaving Dash fighting her way when all of a sudden she fell backwards into a open door tumbling downward and hitting every step on every fall.

Eventually once it stopped Rainbow Dash was able to collect herself and peaked around at her current surroundings.

"Whoa I never knew that Rarity had a basement under the Boutique" said Dash full of excitement.

Another noise came into view but it came into a form of an arrow that snagged Dash's cape, she tugged with all her might but to no avail. That was until she removed the arrow, revealing another letter and this time it was written in blood.

 _Avoid crossbows like how you avoid your sexuality_

 _Good luck_

Dash's eyes widen as a bunch of crossbows appeared then started firing at the rainbow haired girl. Avoiding those, Dash was caught shot in the leg as she howled in pain but presses on and ended up in a new room full of coffins.

"Now what?" asked Dash getting upset.

Walking around the room suddenly, Dash could hear a slight creak coming from one coffin then out popped the same girl from earlier in the evening. Dash let out a scream and fell backwards eyes widen in fear.

"What's wrong Rainbow?" asked the masked girl.

Dash was able to scramble up to her feet backing up to a wall.

"What do you want from me?" asked Dash trying to find a way out.

She removed her mask to reveal Rarity but her eyes were not normal as a matter of fact they were crimson red.

A evil smirk spread across her face.


	3. Chapter 3 Prank Hell

**Halloween massacre chapter 3 Prank Hell**

"Rarity?! Why are you doing this? I mean sure I did all those horrible pranks but this is too much" said Dash out of anger and fear.

"Oh Dash you have no idea what I have in store for you" replied Rarity with a devious smirk across her face as she put her mask back on.

"I can repay you by doing anything you want" pleaded Dash.

"I am deeply sorry Rainbow but I must decline your offer" replied Rarity putting a hand on her friend's cheek.

Her eyes started to flash red, Dash tried to look away but Rarity forced her to look into those bright red eyes. A small mist line formed into Rarity's mouth as she implanted memories of times Dash did all those horrible pranks even one that almost landed the fashionista in an emergency room in September.

Dash could only watch as her brain screamed for this nightmare to end. That didn't stop the endless suffering she was enduring at the moment. Rarity's smile grew wider as her mist disappeared, watching as Rainbow fell on her knees eyes white and mouth still open.

"So what did you do to her Rarity?" asked Twilight worried.

"Just a little spell I created myself and by next Halloween she will be our slave" explained Rarity.

Twilight nodded.

"For now just take her to a room where Sweetie Belle can't find her, she must not know I do this otherwise it would ruin my plan" said Rarity.

Twilight took Dash to a secret room that only she and Rarity knew about while she prepared to take her little sister out trick or treating. The look on Dash's face was that of extreme fear as flashes of other people's suffering was fresh in her mind.

Until next Halloween would spell the end of the world.

Rarity smirked at the idea as she looked up at the full moon.

 _Very soon it will be all over_


End file.
